Various transfer tools used when a transferring object is transferred on a transferred object have been conventionally devised. The transferring objects include tapes such as adhesive tapes and non-adhesive tapes, solid and liquid glues and adhesives. A conventional transfer tool for transferring such transferring objects generally includes a transfer tool main unit which holds the transferring object therein and a transfer head for sending the transferring object held in the transfer tool main unit to the transferred object. A transfer face which comes in contact with the transferred surface to transfer the transferring object to the transferred surface is formed on the transfer head. That is, the conventional transfer tool is configured so as to transfer the transferring object on the transferred surface by continuously moving the transfer tool main unit on the transferred surface in the state where the user holds the main unit in his/her hand and the transfer face is in contact with the transferred surface.
On the other hand, a transfer tool disclosed in Patent document 1 allows the transfer face to be pressed onto the transferred surface with the transferring object being exposed on the transfer face by a certain dimension, thereby transferring the transferring object on the transferred surface by the certain dimension each time pressing operation is performed.
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-264588